Summer in Everwood
by lilblondienc
Summary: Everyone loves summer whether you're right at home or thousands of miles from it. it's about making new memories and remembering the old ones. It's about making new friends and rekindling old friendships. Sorry for the bad review. the Story starts off slo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own Everwood or the characters for that matter, not yet anyway (lets out an evil laugh). But on the other hand I do own Carrie and her family and some of Ephram's friends and anything that I choose to make up along the way.  
  
A/N~ Hope you guys enjoy the story. Warning I use the POV changes, and this story is filled with song lyrics and has lots of musical references in it. Please review, questions, comments, complaints I take it all except flames! Thank you!  
~Jenna  
  
Summer in Everwood  
  
Chapter 1~ It's here  
  
Summer time. It's a time everyone enjoys whether you're right at home or thousands of miles from it. This is a time to meet new people and rekindle old friendships, to create new memories and remember the old ones. Why is it that we love summer so much? Maybe it's the feeling of those hot days spent at the beach and cool nights spent outside. Or maybe it's the joy of that you can stay up late because school's out. Everyone has his or her reasons but no matter what, everyone loves summer.  
  
"Ephram, get up, come on get up", Delia said as she jumped on his bed. "Delia it's 7:30 in the morning", a very groggy Ephram answered as he rolled over to check his clock. " Why are you waking me up at 7:30 in the morning?" , He asked.  
" Ephram you have the rest of the summer to sleep in, come on," she said as she shook him " plus Dad said you have to!" Ephram groaned as Delia slid off the bed just as Ephram was throwing the covers off himself.  
" Alright I'm up", he said as he began to stand up and stretch.  
" When you're dressed come down stairs ok?"She asked.  
"Alright, now out" he said, shuffling her into the hallway and closing the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later Ephram made his appearance in the kitchen to find his Father and Delia sitting at the table. Ephram was shocked, not because of his father and Delia sitting at the table together, but the food that lay before them, it looked edible. A confused Andy looked up at his son and asked, " What's wrong Ephram?"  
All Ephram could say was "you made all this?" as he looked at the scrambled eggs, the mouth-watering sausage biscuits, and the surprisingly un-burnt toast.  
Andy proudly stated, " Yes I did" with a big smile on his face as he continued eating his scrambled eggs.  
"Yea and it's great too!" Delia added as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. Ephram finally sat down and began to eat his sausage biscuit, very cautiously. To his surprise it was delicious, I guess all those times that he burnt breakfast has finally started to pay off, he thought as he continued eating.  
The Brown family ate their breakfast silently and contently for some time until Andy spoke up after finishing his breakfast. "I have to go up to Denver today" he stated as Ephram and Delia gave him a confused look.  
"Why do you have to go?" Delia asked as she finished off her scrambled eggs.  
" A doctor friend of mine wants has asked me to look at a patient of his", he replied as he got up and took his plate to the sink.  
"When will you be back?" Ephram asked eagerly.  
" I should be back later today, I'm not sure how long this will take," he said as he began washing his plate. " Would you be able to watch Delia for me?" he asked Ephram. "Well, I don't know Dad, I'm very busy today, got lots of people to see and places go" Ephram replied in his usual sarcastic tone. " Oh, so you can watch her then" Andy said, picking up on the sarcasm. Ephram groaned "sure" as he rolled his eyes.  
" Good, well I've got to go" He said as he came over to Delia and kissed her forehead, "be good, ok?" he asked.  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" she said with a smile as Andy chuckled.  
"All right, bye" he said and with that he was off.  
" So what do you what to do today?" she asked as she took her plate to the sink.  
"I really don't want to do much" was his reply.  
"Can we go see a movie?" she asked eagerly as she continued to wash her plate.  
"What do you want to see?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to the sink.  
"I heard 'Finding Nemo' was pretty good, could we go see that?" she asked timidly while putting on the cutest puppy dogface. Ephram continued to stare at her with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me!' "Pppppplllllleeeaassseeee" she whined.  
Ephram agreed with the ever-famous eye roll and groan, "sure". Delia squealed with excitement.  
"Yes! Thank you Ephram, I love you so much" she replied with glee as she gave him a big hug.  
"Ok, ok Delia you made your point, be ready in a few minutes ok?!" 


	2. Movie Time

Disclaimer~ I don't own Everwood or the characters for that matter, not yet anyway (lets out an evil laugh). But on the other hand I do own Carrie and her family and some of Ephram's friends and anything that I choose to make up along the way.  
  
A/N~ Hope you guys enjoy the story. Warning I use the POV changes, and this story is filled with song lyrics and has lots of musical references in it. Please review, questions, comments, complaints I take it all except flames! Thank you!  
~Jenna  
  
Summer in Everwood  
  
Chapter 1~ It's here  
  
Summer time. It's a time everyone enjoys whether you're right at home or thousands of miles from it. This is a time to meet new people and rekindle old friendships, to create new memories and remember the old ones. Why is it that we love summer so much? Maybe it's the feeling of those hot days spent at the beach and cool nights spent outside. Or maybe it's the joy of that you can stay up late because school's out. Everyone has his or her reasons but no matter what, everyone loves summer.  
  
"Ephram, get up, come on get up", Delia said as she jumped on his bed. "Delia it's 7:30 in the morning", a very groggy Ephram answered as he rolled over to check his clock. " Why are you waking me up at 7:30 in the morning?" , He asked.  
" Ephram you have the rest of the summer to sleep in, come on," she said as she shook him " plus Dad said you have to!" Ephram groaned as Delia slid off the bed just as Ephram was throwing the covers off himself.  
" Alright I'm up", he said as he began to stand up and stretch.  
" When you're dressed come down stairs ok?"She asked.  
"Alright, now out" he said, shuffling her into the hallway and closing the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later Ephram made his appearance in the kitchen to find his Father and Delia sitting at the table. Ephram was shocked, not because of his father and Delia sitting at the table together, but the food that lay before them, it looked edible. A confused Andy looked up at his son and asked, " What's wrong Ephram?"  
All Ephram could say was "you made all this?" as he looked at the scrambled eggs, the mouth-watering sausage biscuits, and the surprisingly un-burnt toast.  
Andy proudly stated, " Yes I did" with a big smile on his face as he continued eating his scrambled eggs.  
"Yea and it's great too!" Delia added as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. Ephram finally sat down and began to eat his sausage biscuit, very cautiously. To his surprise it was delicious, I guess all those times that he burnt breakfast has finally started to pay off, he thought as he continued eating.  
The Brown family ate their breakfast silently and contently for some time until Andy spoke up after finishing his breakfast. "I have to go up to Denver today" he stated as Ephram and Delia gave him a confused look.  
"Why do you have to go?" Delia asked as she finished off her scrambled eggs.  
" A doctor friend of mine wants has asked me to look at a patient of his", he replied as he got up and took his plate to the sink.  
"When will you be back?" Ephram asked eagerly.  
" I should be back later today, I'm not sure how long this will take," he said as he began washing his plate. " Would you be able to watch Delia for me?" he asked Ephram. "Well, I don't know Dad, I'm very busy today, got lots of people to see and places go" Ephram replied in his usual sarcastic tone. " Oh, so you can watch her then" Andy said, picking up on the sarcasm. Ephram groaned "sure" as he rolled his eyes.  
" Good, well I've got to go" He said as he came over to Delia and kissed her forehead, "be good, ok?" he asked.  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" she said with a smile as Andy chuckled.  
"All right, bye" he said and with that he was off.  
" So what do you what to do today?" she asked as she took her plate to the sink.  
"I really don't want to do much" was his reply.  
"Can we go see a movie?" she asked eagerly as she continued to wash her plate.  
"What do you want to see?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to the sink.  
"I heard 'Finding Nemo' was pretty good, could we go see that?" she asked timidly while putting on the cutest puppy dogface. Ephram continued to stare at her with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me!' "Pppppplllllleeeaassseeee" she whined.  
Ephram agreed with the ever-famous eye roll and groan, "sure". Delia squealed with excitement.  
"Yes! Thank you Ephram, I love you so much" she replied with glee as she gave him a big hug.  
"Ok, ok Delia you made your point, be ready in a few minutes ok?"  
  
A/N~ hey guys! Just so ya'll know the story starts out slow but I promise it gets much better so please stick with it! Much thanks to Queen-Ditz for reviewing (at least I know someone is reading this). Sorry the last chap was kind of bad! Please review it means the world to me, but flames! Thanks a bunch!  
~Jenna Disclaimer~ yep I know still not mine. But Carrie and her family are mine.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Movie time  
  
Ephram and Delia were standing outside of Everwood's Cinema; they had just gotten in the short line when Delia saw someone that she recognized.  
"Ephram, what's that girl's?" She asked as she pointed to a fairly tall girl with long, sandy blonde hair, who was walking, hand-in-hand, with a fairly tall guy with dark, wavy hair and ice blue eyes. Ephram's eyes followed Delia's finger, which led to the pair.  
"Amy" he said and quickly turned in the opposite direction, praying that she didn't spot them.  
"Don't you know her?" the curious girl asked. They were next in line so Ephram ignored Delia's question.  
"Can I get two tickets for 'Finding Nemo'?" he asked the short brunette behind the window.  
"Sure that'll be nine dollars." She said as she handed him the tickets. He quickly grabbed them and gave her the money, and then he and Delia vanished inside.  
"Ephram wasn't that one of your friends back there?" Delia asked, motioning towards the door. Ephram quickly answered, "No, now come on let's go find the movie" as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her.  
"Wait! I want something to drink," she said, stopping in the middle of the Cinema.  
"Alright" he replied as they walked over to the counter. After that they entered the movie theatre, which was almost empty with the exception of a few people. Ephram and Delia sat somewhere in the last couple of rows and began watching the film.  
About halfway through the movie Ephram didn't realize it but he was enjoying the movie. He found it funny and witty, who knew a child's movie could be so amusing. It was about this time when Delia started to get hungry.  
"Ephram, I'm hungry," she complained.  
"Do you want some popcorn?" he asked.  
"Yea, that'd be great!" she said with excitement.  
"All right, I'll be back in a minute, stay here, ok?" he said in a father like tone as he got up.  
  
Ephram stood at the counter waiting for his popcorn; he was in deep thought when someone tapped his shoulder. Ephram slightly jumped then whirled around only to find a familiar blonde standing before him. It was none other than Amy Abbott herself.  
"Hey," she said in her perky voice "what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here with Delia, you?" he replied as a tall brown headed man handed him his medium popcorn.  
"Can I help you?" the man asked.  
"Ummm.. Yes can I get a medium sprite?" she questioned.  
He replied, "that'll be 2.06" Amy answered Ephram earlier question with, " I'm here with Colin, he wanted to see 'Finding Nemo'"  
"Really, that's what we're watching."  
"Cool maybe we ca sit together?" "Amy, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Colin and I don't get along well anymore, ya know after what he did to me." Ephram replied as the man and Amy exchange the drink and money.  
"What did he do to you?" She asked curiously.  
"Amy, he almost broke my arm!"  
"Oh my gosh, when?  
"When he beat up Bright"  
"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked as they began walking back to the theatre.  
"Well it's kind of embarrassing to tell a girl that her boyfriend beat him up."  
"Oh I see." She replied, "So what are your plans for the summer?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
" I don't think we're going anywhere, what about you?"  
"I think we might just hang out around here for the summer."  
"Oh, that's cool." He replied as he held the door open for her. "Do you usually go somewhere?  
"Yea we go to the beach but I don't think we're going this year. What about you?"  
"We used to go to the beach, but it would just be Mom, Delia, and I. Dad never came."  
"He was too busy?"  
"Yep, he always had something better to do. Ummm. you might want to walk in front of me."  
"Why?"  
"Well if Colin sees us then he might get mad."  
"So let him get mad." She commented as she continued walking by his side, looking for Colin. So the two said their goodbyes and found their separate seats and continued watching the movie.  
  
"Hey, who was that you were walking with?" Colin asked as Amy sat down next to him.  
"Oh, that was Ephram." She replied and began sipping her sprite. Colin was a little mad that his girlfriend was going behind his back talking to Ephram Brown.  
"I thought I asked you not to speak with him." He commented, his anger showing through his voice.  
"You did but Ephram's my friend and I'm not going to stop talking to him." She replied.  
"But Amy the guy's a total nut-job."  
"No he isn't, and don't talk about him like that, you don't even know him."  
"Oh and I suppose you do!"  
"I know him a lot better than you do!" She retorted.  
"All right Amy either you stop seeing him or you stop seeing me!" he threatened. Amy sat in complete silence, not wanting to answer his question. "You can come find me when you've made up my mind," And with that he got up and left.  
  
Ephram watched as an angry Colin stormed out of the theatre. He turned around and saw Amy with her head resting in her hands. "Delia I'll be right back" he said as he got up and started making his way back to Amy.  
When he reached her he asked, "Hey, what happened?" in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Colin got mad at me for talking to you" she replied softly as tears began welling up in her eyes.  
"Oh. I'm. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, still using his sympathetic tone as he sat in the seat next to hers.  
"No, not now" She replied as she dried her eyes and tried to maintain her posture.  
  
"Do you want to come sit with Delia and I?"  
"Sure I'd like that" she said as she and Ephram stood up and began walking over to where Delia was. 


	3. The Walk home

Disclaimer~ I don't own Everwood or the characters for that matter, not yet anyway (lets out an evil laugh). But on the other hand I do own Carrie and her family and some of Ephram's friends and anything that I choose to make up along the way.  
  
A/N~ Hope you guys enjoy the story. Warning I use the POV changes, and this story is filled with song lyrics and has lots of musical references in it. Please review, questions, comments, complaints I take it all except flames! Thank you!  
~Jenna  
  
Summer in Everwood  
  
Chapter 1~ It's here  
  
Summer time. It's a time everyone enjoys whether you're right at home or thousands of miles from it. This is a time to meet new people and rekindle old friendships, to create new memories and remember the old ones. Why is it that we love summer so much? Maybe it's the feeling of those hot days spent at the beach and cool nights spent outside. Or maybe it's the joy of that you can stay up late because school's out. Everyone has his or her reasons but no matter what, everyone loves summer.  
  
"Ephram, get up, come on get up", Delia said as she jumped on his bed. "Delia it's 7:30 in the morning", a very groggy Ephram answered as he rolled over to check his clock. " Why are you waking me up at 7:30 in the morning?" , He asked.  
" Ephram you have the rest of the summer to sleep in, come on," she said as she shook him " plus Dad said you have to!" Ephram groaned as Delia slid off the bed just as Ephram was throwing the covers off himself.  
" Alright I'm up", he said as he began to stand up and stretch.  
" When you're dressed come down stairs ok?"She asked.  
"Alright, now out" he said, shuffling her into the hallway and closing the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later Ephram made his appearance in the kitchen to find his Father and Delia sitting at the table. Ephram was shocked, not because of his father and Delia sitting at the table together, but the food that lay before them, it looked edible. A confused Andy looked up at his son and asked, " What's wrong Ephram?"  
All Ephram could say was "you made all this?" as he looked at the scrambled eggs, the mouth-watering sausage biscuits, and the surprisingly un-burnt toast.  
Andy proudly stated, " Yes I did" with a big smile on his face as he continued eating his scrambled eggs.  
"Yea and it's great too!" Delia added as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth. Ephram finally sat down and began to eat his sausage biscuit, very cautiously. To his surprise it was delicious, I guess all those times that he burnt breakfast has finally started to pay off, he thought as he continued eating.  
The Brown family ate their breakfast silently and contently for some time until Andy spoke up after finishing his breakfast. "I have to go up to Denver today" he stated as Ephram and Delia gave him a confused look.  
"Why do you have to go?" Delia asked as she finished off her scrambled eggs.  
" A doctor friend of mine wants has asked me to look at a patient of his", he replied as he got up and took his plate to the sink.  
"When will you be back?" Ephram asked eagerly.  
" I should be back later today, I'm not sure how long this will take," he said as he began washing his plate. " Would you be able to watch Delia for me?" he asked Ephram. "Well, I don't know Dad, I'm very busy today, got lots of people to see and places go" Ephram replied in his usual sarcastic tone. " Oh, so you can watch her then" Andy said, picking up on the sarcasm. Ephram groaned "sure" as he rolled his eyes.  
" Good, well I've got to go" He said as he came over to Delia and kissed her forehead, "be good, ok?" he asked.  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" she said with a smile as Andy chuckled.  
"All right, bye" he said and with that he was off.  
" So what do you what to do today?" she asked as she took her plate to the sink.  
"I really don't want to do much" was his reply.  
"Can we go see a movie?" she asked eagerly as she continued to wash her plate.  
"What do you want to see?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to the sink.  
"I heard 'Finding Nemo' was pretty good, could we go see that?" she asked timidly while putting on the cutest puppy dogface. Ephram continued to stare at her with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me!' "Pppppplllllleeeaassseeee" she whined.  
Ephram agreed with the ever-famous eye roll and groan, "sure". Delia squealed with excitement.  
"Yes! Thank you Ephram, I love you so much" she replied with glee as she gave him a big hug.  
"Ok, ok Delia you made your point, be ready in a few minutes ok?"  
  
A/N~ hey guys! Just so ya'll know the story starts out slow but I promise it gets much better so please stick with it! Much thanks to Queen-Ditz for reviewing (at least I know someone is reading this). Sorry the last chap was kind of bad! Please review it means the world to me, but flames! Thanks a bunch!  
~Jenna Disclaimer~ yep I know still not mine. But Carrie and her family are mine.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Movie time  
  
Ephram and Delia were standing outside of Everwood's Cinema; they had just gotten in the short line when Delia saw someone that she recognized.  
"Ephram, what's that girl's?" She asked as she pointed to a fairly tall girl with long, sandy blonde hair, who was walking, hand-in-hand, with a fairly tall guy with dark, wavy hair and ice blue eyes. Ephram's eyes followed Delia's finger, which led to the pair.  
"Amy" he said and quickly turned in the opposite direction, praying that she didn't spot them.  
"Don't you know her?" the curious girl asked. They were next in line so Ephram ignored Delia's question.  
"Can I get two tickets for 'Finding Nemo'?" he asked the short brunette behind the window.  
"Sure that'll be nine dollars." She said as she handed him the tickets. He quickly grabbed them and gave her the money, and then he and Delia vanished inside.  
"Ephram wasn't that one of your friends back there?" Delia asked, motioning towards the door. Ephram quickly answered, "No, now come on let's go find the movie" as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her.  
"Wait! I want something to drink," she said, stopping in the middle of the Cinema.  
"Alright" he replied as they walked over to the counter. After that they entered the movie theatre, which was almost empty with the exception of a few people. Ephram and Delia sat somewhere in the last couple of rows and began watching the film.  
About halfway through the movie Ephram didn't realize it but he was enjoying the movie. He found it funny and witty, who knew a child's movie could be so amusing. It was about this time when Delia started to get hungry.  
"Ephram, I'm hungry," she complained.  
"Do you want some popcorn?" he asked.  
"Yea, that'd be great!" she said with excitement.  
"All right, I'll be back in a minute, stay here, ok?" he said in a father like tone as he got up.  
  
Ephram stood at the counter waiting for his popcorn; he was in deep thought when someone tapped his shoulder. Ephram slightly jumped then whirled around only to find a familiar blonde standing before him. It was none other than Amy Abbott herself.  
"Hey," she said in her perky voice "what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here with Delia, you?" he replied as a tall brown headed man handed him his medium popcorn.  
"Can I help you?" the man asked.  
"Ummm.. Yes can I get a medium sprite?" she questioned.  
He replied, "that'll be 2.06" Amy answered Ephram earlier question with, " I'm here with Colin, he wanted to see 'Finding Nemo'"  
"Really, that's what we're watching."  
"Cool maybe we ca sit together?" "Amy, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Colin and I don't get along well anymore, ya know after what he did to me." Ephram replied as the man and Amy exchange the drink and money.  
"What did he do to you?" She asked curiously.  
"Amy, he almost broke my arm!"  
"Oh my gosh, when?  
"When he beat up Bright"  
"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked as they began walking back to the theatre.  
"Well it's kind of embarrassing to tell a girl that her boyfriend beat him up."  
"Oh I see." She replied, "So what are your plans for the summer?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
" I don't think we're going anywhere, what about you?"  
"I think we might just hang out around here for the summer."  
"Oh, that's cool." He replied as he held the door open for her. "Do you usually go somewhere?  
"Yea we go to the beach but I don't think we're going this year. What about you?"  
"We used to go to the beach, but it would just be Mom, Delia, and I. Dad never came."  
"He was too busy?"  
"Yep, he always had something better to do. Ummm. you might want to walk in front of me."  
"Why?"  
"Well if Colin sees us then he might get mad."  
"So let him get mad." She commented as she continued walking by his side, looking for Colin. So the two said their goodbyes and found their separate seats and continued watching the movie.  
  
"Hey, who was that you were walking with?" Colin asked as Amy sat down next to him.  
"Oh, that was Ephram." She replied and began sipping her sprite. Colin was a little mad that his girlfriend was going behind his back talking to Ephram Brown.  
"I thought I asked you not to speak with him." He commented, his anger showing through his voice.  
"You did but Ephram's my friend and I'm not going to stop talking to him." She replied.  
"But Amy the guy's a total nut-job."  
"No he isn't, and don't talk about him like that, you don't even know him."  
"Oh and I suppose you do!"  
"I know him a lot better than you do!" She retorted.  
"All right Amy either you stop seeing him or you stop seeing me!" he threatened. Amy sat in complete silence, not wanting to answer his question. "You can come find me when you've made up my mind," And with that he got up and left.  
  
Ephram watched as an angry Colin stormed out of the theatre. He turned around and saw Amy with her head resting in her hands. "Delia I'll be right back" he said as he got up and started making his way back to Amy.  
When he reached her he asked, "Hey, what happened?" in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Colin got mad at me for talking to you" she replied softly as tears began welling up in her eyes.  
"Oh. I'm. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, still using his sympathetic tone as he sat in the seat next to hers.  
"No, not now" She replied as she dried her eyes and tried to maintain her posture.  
  
"Do you want to come sit with Delia and I?"  
"Sure I'd like that" she said as she and Ephram stood up and began walking over to where Delia was.  
  
Disclaimer~ Yea we all know it's not mine! Must we keep rubbing it in my face?  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took me about a week to update. I guess I don't have as much free time as I thought I did but I will still go on with the story but the updates will be about once a week. Please review it really does mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the story!  
~Jenna  
  
Chapter 3~ The Walk Home  
  
After the movie was over Ephram and Delia walked Amy back to her house. There was much conversation, it wasn't even conversation, it was more like small talk.  
"So Delia did you like the movie?" Amy asked as she flipped her long, silky hair behind her shoulder.  
"Yea it was pretty funny, I really like Crush the sea turtle, he was funny" she commented while giggling.  
"Yea I like him too, Ephram what was your favorite part?" Amy questioned.  
"I can't decide, but my favorite line was 'Fish are friends not food'" he replied while chuckling at the thought.  
"Ephram, I bet I know which one was your favorite character," Delia said, " Gill that mysterious Moorish Idol."  
Amy laughed at this comment and added, "Yea you're probably right Delia"  
As the three turned into Amy's driveway Ephram replied with, " Oh you think you're so funny don't you?" as a smirk grew across his face.  
"Ha, please Ephram, I know I am" Delia said with a smile, then she and Amy burst into giggles.  
"Well thank you for letting me sit with you, I really enjoyed it" Amy said as they reached her front porch.  
"Aw, no problem," Ephram replied as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
"But really thanks, I guess I'll see you guys later." Amy said with a bright smile.  
"Ok bye Amy" Delia said as she began walking down the steps.  
"Bye Delia, bye Ephram" Amy said as she let herself in.  
"Later" he replied as he followed Delia home. 


End file.
